Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Liquid level sensors have been disclosed using magnetic, pressure or acoustical parameters for producing a sensible output. This invention embodies a sensible optical output driven by a float displacement representing liquid level change.
A liquid level change indicator is described as an apparatus, which generates a visual indication when a liquid level in a controlled vessel has changed and indicates amount of change for a timed period. Operation of the instrument entails positioning the apparatus in the liquid containment vessel from a support chain. Positioning is accomplished by a course chain adjustment followed by a fine-threaded-nut adjustment. A float centered by fine adjustment in a concentric circle sight gauge on one of the first two circles indicates initial correct monitoring position.
Deviation of the float from the initial concentric circle constitutes a liquid level change. Each concentric ring indicates a larger level change relative to the innermost sight ring per unit test time. The principle of operation depends on the forces of buoyancy and center of gravity and the righting arm moment. Liquid level changes, unbalance these forces and repositions the float against a calibrated scale displaying, the magnitude of liquid level change.